Jewelseeker
Jewelseeker belongs to Avalon. Please tell me before using her in a RP or Fanfiction. Coding by me. Appearance Jewelseeker looks mostly like a SeaWing. Her main scales are a dark, dark blue. These are accompanied by a lighter belly that matches her membrane. Her wings have small silver scales scattered like stars. Her bioluminescent scales shine sliver. Her accent scales are turquoise which match her eyes, Her horns and claws are silver. She wears a jewel headdress made of pearls with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds imbedded in it. It wraps around her forehead and behind her horns. She also wears a silver chain necklace with a ruby, sapphire, and emerald dangling from the chain. She also has small silver hoop earrings. Personality Jewelseeker has anxiety issues which causes her a lot of stress. This triggers her to be irritable and sour with others and cause her to take her stress out on her friends. If you happen to catch her in a good mood, she is nice to have a conversation with. Most of the time she tries to avoid others so she can't hurt their feelings. History Jewelseeker hatched in the Sea Kingdom to King Phenomenon and Queen Droplet. She was dearly loved by her father and mother and Jewelseeker loved them much back. Growing up her father spoiled her with gifts, giving her jewels and garments to wear. Her mother was very protective of her and set large restrictions against her. Jewelseeker didn't mind, but she did wish she wasn't so closely watched. One night, she decided to sneak out. She went to the surface and saw many stars in the sky. She was enchanted by them, and more and more often she would go up to the surface at night to look at them. Her presence hadn't gone unnoticed. A band out pirates had been spying on her and the moment they found out she was royalty, they kidnapped her. Jewelseeker told the pirates that her mother would send the entire SeaWing army to get her. The pirates soon realized their mistake and sure enough Queen Droplet sent a large force of SeaWings to rescue her daughter, including herself. In the midst of the rescue, one pirate grabbed Jewelseeker and shoved her in a bag and flew off with her. When they let her out of the bag she was back in a cave. She learned that her kidnappers planned on using her to get money from Queen Droplet. Jewelseeker knew she couldn't let them do that, so she snuck away. When she left the cave, she found herself lost in woods in the Sky Kingdom, thankfully she found a river and dove in, following the current back to the ocean. However this river lead north rather than east and instead of taking her back to the Sea Kingdom, Jewelseeker was brought to the outskirts of the Sand Kingdom. Having no other choice, she wandered the desert till she grew very weak from starvation. Jewelseeker was on the verge of dying when a SandWing named Janos gave her medicine and saved her. Janos was a SandWing NightWing hybrid who lived in he Sand Kingdom. The two fell in love and had a dragonet named Northstar. Because Janos made lots of money, Jewelseeker spent it on jewelry. However, Janos, who preferred to put money toward family use than personal use, didn't like that Jewelseeker spent money on jewelry. Later the family grew in debt and Janos blamed Jewelseeker. Jewelseeker became greatly stressed and took it out on Northstar and Janos. It became so bad that one day when she returned home, Janos had left with Northstar. Jewelseeker felt sad at first but grew angry against Janos. Jewelseeker returned home having no other place to go. Her parents were so relieved to see her. Jewelseeker explained to them what happened. Her mother, being the protective mother she was, ordered that Janos be killed for holding her daughter captive, even though they were really in love. Janos was eventually caught and brought to an island where he was held prisoner. Janos tried to explain why he left Jewelseeker but Droplet stayed true to her word and had Janos executed. Jewelseeker at first felt good about his death, but this soon turned to grief and regretting not trying to save him. She decided to leave again and find her daughter Northstar. After many months she came up unsuccessful and decided to admit she was dead as well. Jewelseeker returned to the Sea Kingdom and decided to start fresh. She took up a new job in a jewel shop where she made and sold some of her own jewelry. Today, Jewelseeker works in a jewel shop in the Sea Kingdom. Abilities She can breath underwater like a SeaWing and see in the dark. However she cannot breath fire or have NightWing abilities. Family Mate: Janos Daughter: Northstar Father: Pending Mother: Pending Relations Feel free to add your OC. Janos: She may have hated him but he always had a special place in her heart. Northstar: Loves her daughter dearly but takes a lot of her stress out on her which has driven their relationship sour. Gallery jewelseekerrefac.png|Reference by me. Janosxjewelseeker=northstar.png|Jewelseeker with Janos and Northstar Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty)